


Heartbeat

by MarcyMakeMagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyMakeMagic/pseuds/MarcyMakeMagic





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noble_Nook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/gifts).



Marinette Dupain-Cheng sighed as she climbed up the ladder to her bed. It had been a long day, with a harsh akuma that Chat Noir and her had to fight earlier on. It had been a worker that called himself Mr. Fire, who wanted to avenge his boss and get his job back. He had been particularly tricky, as they had no idea what or where his akumatised item was. Lucky for them, though, a pen dropped out of his pocket when he went to lunge at her, and it smashed on the ground, releasing the evil butterfly that had akumatised the man.

She snuggled into her pillow and pulled the blanket covers up to her chin, smiling at the warmth and security it provided her. She slowly drifted in and out of slumber, until a loud knocking at the trap door above startled her.

"C-Chat?" she asked, reaching up to unlock the latch. "Let yourself in."

She watched as the leather-clad boy opened the hatch and slid down, a gust of cold wind wooshed into the room, causing Marinette's eyes to water at the sudden stinging gust. She blinked them away and forced her eyes to open again.

"Sorry, princess."

He closed the door and kneelt down to wipe away the tears that had been racing down her face with his thumb, then laid down on the quilt cover beside her and laying his head on her chest, which Marinette returned by shifting her neck slightly so that her chin now rested on his collarbone. She opened her eyes again and smiled at the bright green orbs gazing at her lovingly.

"How have you been today, mil'lady? You weren't at school and I got worried about you!" He asked, concern evident in his eyes. She turned away and gave a light cough, then turned back to smile again.

"I'll be fine, kitty. Just had a bit of a cough and a sniffly nose this morning, and I figured I didn't want to give it to the rest of my classmates."

He looked at her for another moment, in her mesmerising ocean blue eyes, before closing his eyes to concentrate on the hand that was stroking his soft golden locks. Before long, he had started purring, which didn't go unnoticed by Marinette.

"Chat... are you purring?"

His eyes shot open and his head jutted upwards to look at her.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

She looked at him and rolled over to her side, smirking at him.

"Yes. I was."

"Oh, okay then."

She lay her head down again on her arm, and Chat looked at her in disbelief.

"So, no relentless teasing or dumb jokes?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm too tired," she replied, barely moving her lips. He gazed at her for a minute, then laid back down onto her chest in the position they had previously taken up. As he did so, a loud thumping filled his head.

"Mari..." he said, captervated. "I can hear you heartbeat."

"Mmmm..." she mumbled, moving her ear so that it lay just over his collarbone. "I can hear yours, as well."

They both listened for a while, hypnotised by the peaceful da-dum, da-dum of each other's heart. It calmed them, soothed them and lulled all of their worries away until Adrien transformation wore off and Plagg came out of the ring, grumbling about having to 'put up their stupid romantic gestures", but even he knew it was really just them showing their love.

"You have to go, don't you?" Marinette asked, snuggling into his rock hard chest a little bit more.

"Nope," he said, opening his eyes and looking into Marinette's shocked blue ones. "I don't have work tomorrow, it's my day off tomorrow." He explained, letting it sink in, then moved around a bit until he and Marinette were side to side, and he pulled the covers up around them again, wrapping his long, pale arms around her slender body. She nuzzled into his neck and sighed.

"I can hear your heartbeat again," she whispered, grinning, all teeth. He looked at the top of her head, at her beautiful loose ravenette hair, before perusing the sudden urge to kiss her forehead and burying his face in the space between the top of her pillow and her, the place that was strictly reserved for him, thank you very much.

"I love you," Marinette mumbled, so low that Adrien almost didn't hear her, before letting herself sink into the coma she called 'sleeping'.

Key word: Almost.

"I love you too," he whispered, and they both drifted further and further into unconsciousness, resting safely in each other's arms.


End file.
